Door Walker
by Smitten Kitty
Summary: Completely random. Brotherhood goodness and cake.


Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters featured! The only thing I bother stealing is the innocence of the youngins! ^.~ "The finest line divides a night well spent from a waste of time" ~TakingBackSunday (You Know How I Do) A/N: Just a short little one chapter, semi plot less story. Sorry if you don't enjoy it. I had the idea for it while driving through St. Johns after seeing the Dog racetracks. Don't know why, just needed to get it out into words!  
  
Lance tightly shut his eyes to the outside world. His large callused hands clenched and stagnant aligned with the side of his body. How many times was he going to let the events of last night run through his mind? The creaky door flew open with such sudden force that it not only dented the wall, but closed on itself once again. There was an audible groan followed by a less enthusiastic opening. Opening his eyes, he was less than pleased to see a smug looking Tabitha leaning casually against the doorframe.  
"You know Lanceypoo." she edged her way into the room, seating herself on the edge of the unmade bed. "When she referred to you as a hood."  
Lance bolted up, seething at what she was doing. "Get out." "I was just saying, it isn't necessarily a bad thing! I mean, coats have hoods!"  
He was now on his feet, pointing towards the door. Eyes deadlocked on her, voice cold and straightforward. "I said, get out!"  
Tabitha quickly rose to her feet and began backing up towards the exit. "She never specifi."  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!!" the floorboards winced as the whole structure began to shudder and quaver. Tabitha knowing her welcome was well worn out, hastily pressed out of the room and down the stairs. Lance laid back, now even more irate than before. There was a brief silence, then the low rumble of an engine starting. Gravel could be heard flying in directions unknown, as the Jeep tore out from where it was parked. Several footsteps followed by what could only be identified as hopping, could be heard coming up the staircase.  
"Lance yo. Tabitha swiped the wheels again." Lance winced. Last time Tabitha drove off in his Jeep, he had to replace three tires and the windshield.  
"Listen yo, don't take this the wrong way or nothin'. Freddy and me are gonna head down to Jack in the box and score some burgers. We're starvin' and you're just up here mopin'... Ya' want'n anything?"  
There was a brief hush, only disrupted by the shuffling of feet from behind the door.  
"No, just go and don't start anything without me." Todd walked away and Lance could have sworn he heard him mutter something about bringing back hookers or a cat of some sort.  
  
The time passed excruciatingly slow after Todd and Freddy left. Lance began to doze off, but was abruptly shaken awake by a piercing scream from the living room. Lance flung himself off his bed and rushed downstairs. He was greeted by muted sobs and an arm sticking through the door. A weak pounding persisted from the opposite side of the door, and cries of help sustained.  
"Kitty?!" Lance fumbled with the doorknob, without thinking, he whipped it open.  
"Aghhhh!" Kitty was dragged into the house on her stomach, right arm still stuck through the wood.  
"What the hell happened?" Lance looked in awe at the scene laid in front of him. Part of him wanted to laugh, but his better judgment got the better of him.  
"Thanks Lance! Laugh at me why don't you? I was bringing you an apology cake and when I knocked. Well, my arm phased through and got stuck like this." She frowned, looking up at her arm.  
"Well, little Kitty's come crawling back. So have I graduated from being just a hood." He looked past where she was sprawled out and saw the perfectly decorated cake sitting on the stoop.  
"Lance, like come on, I'm really sorry! Help please?" "Fine." He stepped over her, and grabbed the cake. "Just let me put this on the counter and get some tools."  
Lance briskly walked away, humming "We Will Rock You" at an upbeat tempo. This was perfect! This was just like that new age mumbo jumbo Todd was always preaching. Kama kama or something. He couldn't remember what it was called, but he knew it meant. She was getting bit in the ass because of how she treated him. Kitty had come crawling back to him, bringing a cake. Lance's stomach gave a non-discreet lurch. Cake, Kitty. Kitty made a cake. He promptly sat it upon the counter, which was slightly sloped for one reason or another. Fishing through the microwave drawer he found a pen and a post-it-note. Plastering it upon the counter next to the cake, he scribbled 'To Freddy for all you put up with at the house ~Pietro'. Smirking to himself he retrieved a tool bag and returned to the foyer.  
Kitty strained her neck to catch a glimpse of whether or not Lance was here to rescue her, or just continue laughing. Lance dropped the bag down, lowering himself upon one knee to examine where Kitty's arm was jutting through the door.  
"If I didn't know better I'd think you were proposing." Kitty dryly laughed. "Mmm? Proposing what?" Lance half listened as he pulled out a large hammer.  
"You're not going to use that are you?" A look of horror crept onto Kitty's face. "Close your eyes."  
"Do what? No, I want to see what's going on, my arm, not yours- Ahhh!" She quickly shut her eyes and winced as a deafening cracking noise came to her ears.  
"EEEEK!" Bang! "EEK!" Bang! "Helllp me-e-eee!" Crack! The door gave one final shudder and fell to pieces around her. Lance stood to his full stature, grinning from ear to ear. Kitty sprang to her feet, hopping into Lance's arms.  
"Oh my hero!!!!" "Hey, it was nothing. You know me, I'm the man with the plan!"  
"So-knocking-our-door-down-in-the-literal-sense-of-the-word-is-what- you-consider-a-plan-?" there was a chorus of snorts and huffs of agreement from behind Pietro.  
"Hey yo! Looks like Lance caught himself a Kitty cat!" Kitty brought herself back onto the ground and scuffed her feet around, slightly embarrassed. Why was it that whenever Lance and she got together in any situation, the rest of the Brotherhood had to show up? Their timing was absolutely impeccable!  
"Well I think it's quite nice that the two have seemingly made up. It seems fitting that they're together." All jaws dropped and eyes were fixed on Fred. "What? Did you want me to say I was hungry or something? Actually now that I mention it, I am a bit famished."  
Fred strode past the group and over the door into the kitchen. "Like what was that?" Kitty obviously confused, looked around and was relieved to see she wasn't the only one.  
"That's-my-cue-to-leave-then-sapphire-eyes.Freddy-said-something- relatively-deep. I-smell-apocalypse!" With that Pietro was a silver blur in the distance. "Dude, did he just call Kitty sapphire eyes?" Lance deeply scowled. "I'm gonna kill the little fucktard!"  
So the Brotherhood lived happily for several months without a door. Then winter hit. Now Mr.Dukes serves as a makeshift door every evening. Lance and Kitty lived blissfully ever later than now. Pietro has yet to return, but rumor has it he resides in Paris and earns his living through stripping.  
  
The End! A/N: Alright so that was, I can't even think of a word. Sorry, like I said! Had to get the damn idea out of my mind as soon as possible. I blame Orli for it.. One day I will write a good story! Bwahahaha! 


End file.
